Karita (Bard)
|Base ID = }} Karita is a Nord bard working at the Windpeak Inn in Dawnstar. Background She is the daughter of Innkeeper Thoring. She will also mention that her mother died a while ago and that she is concerned for her father. Karita can be found singing songs for the regulars or playing an instrument. When talking to Karita, she will mention that her mother was a graduate of the Bards College in Solitude and that she learned all of her songs from her mother. Like the majority of bards found throughout Skyrim, she can perform three songs upon request. According to her father Thoring, she has "her mother's voice." When talking to Karita for the first time, she will mention the bad dreams her people have been having throughout the town of Dawnstar. After talking to a Dunmer priest Erandur inside the inn, the Daedric quest Waking Nightmare can be initiated. Conversations Beasts of the sea Karita: "You beasts are the worst." Stig: "Come now, dearie, surely we aren't all that bad." Karita: "Just... leave me alone! I've brought your mead, now drink it and shut your filthy mouths." Alding: "Oh, we've got other things in mind for our mouths, sweetie." About Mother Karita: "Father do you want to talk? About Mother?" Thoring: "No, Karita. I don't think I could." Karita: "I'm sure she would want you to be happy, father. Entertaining the guests and drinking and making your lewd jokes like before." Thoring: "I'm sorry. I just don't feel up to entertaining anyone just now." You should take a day off Karita: "I was wondering, father. Maybe you should take a day off and head into town. I could watch the inn while you're away." Thoring: "Why would I do that? There's work to be done here." Karita: "It'll do you good! Maybe you could visit Irgnir or Fruki on your way out? I've seen them looking at you when they come in for drinks...." Thoring: "Why would they be looking at me? Are they upset about the service?" Karita: "Oh, never mind." Stories about Bandits Karita: "Did you ever have to fight off bandits, Frida? Like in your stories?" Frida: "Why, I once fought alongside your father when we were both younger. Saved him from getting his fool head sliced off." Karita: "Who were you fighting against?" Frida: "Oh, dearie, it was so long ago. But I do remember the celebration we had afterwards. Mead never tasted so good." Beauty in my day Frida: "Did I ever tell you about the day when Skald the Elder was Skald the Younger?" Karita: "I can't imagine Skald ever being young." Frida: "Oh, he was young, and handsome. I had half a mind to go after him, myself, before I met my husband." Karita: "Frida, you aren't saying...." Frida: "I was a beauty in my day, dearie. Don't act so surprised." Dialogue Introduction :What do you do around here? "I'm a bard, trained at the Bards College in Solitude. Wanderers like you should think about applying." :Where'd you learn to play? "My mother taught me. She was a Bard, from the college in Solitude. I hear they accept most people who apply, if you're ever interested." :Do you work here all day? "Yes. Ever since mother died a few winters ago. I play songs and help with the drinks when I have the time." Quotes *''"I envy you travelers. Dreams aren't affecting anyone not from here."'' *''"Sorry if my father seems a bit distracted. A lot's happened."'' *''"The Windpeak Inn features the finest bard in all of Dawnstar. Me."'' *''"Let me know if you need a drink. That's what we're here for."'' *''"Whatever you do, stay away from that Black Door. Being near it chills you to the bones."'' *''"I've heard that shadowy figures are being seen coming in and out of the Black Door. Gods help us."'' -If "Hail Sithis!" is completed Trivia *She is one of the few people who wear tavern clothes. *She is referred to as Kera by game data. Bugs *Sometimes while Karita is brushing the floor with her broom and stops, the broom does not fully go away, so she walks around with a broom in her hand and when playing the flute, the broom will poke through the bottom part of her neck and out the other side. Appearances * de:Karita (Bardin) es:Karita (bardo) it:Karita ru:Карита (бард) Category:Skyrim: Bards Category:Skyrim: Dawnstar Characters